NaLu Hidden
by angelblossom872
Summary: Natsu, Lucy and Happy are on a mission that goes sour. They are Ambushed several times. Being several beaten up Natsu tells Happy and Lucy to leave. Natsu who is assumed dead comes back after several months. Lucy decided in order to protect Natsu for a while he needed to dress like a girl and take on minor missions until they can figure out why all the men are after Natsu now.
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu, Happy and Lucy were on a a bunch of bandits Ambush them more than once.**

 **What will Lucy do when she is reunited with Natsu who is suppose to be dead.**

 **Will Natsu come back the same?**

 **Or will this experience change him into becoming more distant and uncaring?**

 **_ _This story will be updated Every Thursday if I continue._ _**

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia walked through an empty street. Rain pouring down on her severely wounded body. She wearily looked down at the equally wounded sleeping blue cat in her arms. Tears prickled her eyes, as her mind raced back to the event that just occurred only moments ago.

 ** _XOXOXO_**

"Another Ambush!?"

"This is the fifth one in the last four hours" Happy moaned groggily.

"Natsu! Natsu are you alright?! Stand up!" Lucy cried out. She started to run to him but then a tall man in an instant was standing behind her.

"Where do you think you are going Missy?" The man said as he grabbed her hands and held them behind her back.

"Let me go!" The blonde squealed as she tried squirming away from the man, who only tightened his hold on her.

"This doesn't concern you! We want the boy and if you get in the way well… let's just say it will be a darn shame to kill a cute thing such as yourself." The man smirked.

"Natsu…"

"Ha! You call yourself the famous dragon slayer?! You can't even stand to your feet" A different bandit hollered to Natsu who was on the cold ground motionless.

"Natsu, Lucy!" Happy yelped as he struggled to get away from the muscular bandit. The man held happy by the back of his neck then wasted no time pulling out a sack. Once he aggressively threw Happy in it, he tied it up real tight.

"Happy!" Lucy yelled still trapped in place.

Natsu slowly clenched his fists hearing the cries of his teammates. He growled lowly before weakly standing to his feet, triggering the remaining eight bandits to look at the pink-haired dragon slayer. Natsu opened his eyes slowly, his eyes landed on a tan sack, with feet kicking at the sides. He heard muffled cries of 'Help' or 'Get me out of here Natsu, Lucy'. Then his eyes quickly searched the room, until they landed on a sobbing blonde with a fairly relived smile on her face.

"Y-You bastards!" He snarled

"You're still standing to your feet? Maybe this isn't a waste of time after all" The leader stated as he sat down and crossed his legs.

"You BASTARDS" Natsu roared louder

"How dare you, make Lucy cry! How dare you, stuff my partner in a sack!"

There was a quick pause before Natsu roared again.

"All of you…"

"ARE GOING TO PAY!"

In the next instant Natsu was behind the man holding Lucy. With one quick heated fire punch he knocked the taller man sending him crashing into a wall in the distance. Natsu was beyond pissed right now. The black shadow covering his nose up to his forehead with gleaming red eyes was almost scarier than Erza's wrath.

"Natsu?" Lucy lifted a brow as more tears fell from her eye.

"Don't cry Lucy… save the tears for when we kick these guys asses. Sending them back to hell" He barked at her and quickly put his back against hers, glaring viciously at the man holding the tan sack.

The warmth of Natsu's back leaning against Lucy's, triggered a smile to form her lips. Wiping her tears away, Lucy shifted her head forward and scowled at the men in front of her.

"Yeah! Let's do this Natsu! I'm with you all the way" Lucy said as she pulled out one of her keys.

"That a girl let's go!" He smirked as he lit both fists on fire.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

Lucy took a deep breath in as she despairingly made her way into her single bedroom apartment. She set Happy down on her soft bed, and then brushed her hand against his cheek in a loving manner before standing to her feet.

Raising her head to her forehead Lucy exhaled, while she dragged her fingers through the soft tangles of her golden hair. Moving her body to face her bathroom door, Lucy took one more glance at the sleeping Happy before she strolled to the wooden door. Shutting the door behind her, Lucy looked down at her ripped clothes then gazed in the mirror; letting a few tears make their way down her cheek, she slowly placed her delicate hands on her bruised face.

Lucy walked over to the tub and turned her shower on. She quickly got undressed and stepped in, allowing the hot water to soak into her creamy skin, reliving her of her pain for a bit.

She washed her long silky blonde hair with her favorite lavender-vanilla shampoo and conditioner before carefully washing her sore body. Lucy stood under the hot water for an hour before remorsefully shutting it off.

Grabbing her a short while towel off the towel rack Lucy wrapped it around her small curvy body.

Feeling somewhat better now that she had taken a shower, the blonde walked out of the bathroom to her bedroom. She instinctively searched her room for a snoring, eating, or grinning male.

Nothing…

The room was empty, no excitement, no snickering, or snoring. Happy was still quietly, fast asleep where Lucy had placed him.

A huge weight then settles in her chest, as she slowly drops herself to sit on the floor, placing her balled fist over her aching heart.

"He should be back by now! So why isn't he?!"

When she realized she was weeping, she shut her eyes tight and cried harder; trying not to wake Happy up, she placed her hand over her mouth so she could muffle her sobs.

"Natsu… You idiot!"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Let's go Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he lit both his fists on fire.

"Open gate of, Capricorn!"

Natsu dashed towards the man with the sack however the bandit dodged him with ease. Suddenly three men sprinted towards Natsu, catching him off guard by swinging at him with metal pipes. Natsu was quick to get on his feet.

"You guys just aren't playin' fair… fine… You asked for this! Fire dragon roar!" Natsu spit out a dangerous flamethrower and hit all three men which burnt them to a crisp. When those three were out of the way Natsu focused his attention back to the bandit holding Happy in a sack.

"You shouldn't have friend's salamander!"

"For you to develop feelings, well that's your greatest weakness. But it's our greatest strength…"

"Because of your connections to others; we can bring suffering to you before we dispose of you"

"And what better way to kills someone, than with lots of torture"

Natsu's scrunched his face as more rage boiled inside. The bald headed man smirked while he placed a hand on his hip.

"I will give you this chance… If you want your precious kitty cat back come get him…" The bandit shouted as he put the tied up sack down and pulled out a baseball bat.

"That is…"

"If you can get to him before he is dead." The bandit sneered and swung the baseball bat into the moving sack. Happy shrieked from inside bringing Natsu's rage to the highest point it's ever been at.

"Stop it!" Natsu cursed as he sprinted as fast as he could to the half a mile away, bandit who continued hitting the sack. Natsu threw fire balls at the bandit but it was no use he dodged every one.

"Capricorn wait stop!" Lucy squealed causing Capricorn to stop pounding the four men and turned to Lucy.

"Please! Help Happy! Get him away from the man!"

"Yes Miss Lucy!" in an instant Capricorn was in front of the bandit.

"What the-" The bandit looked up at what stopped his baseball bat from swinging.

"Lady Lucy has given me my orders." Capricorn stated calmly before retrieving the tan sack and bringing it back to Lucy. In that time Natsu had managed to reach the bandit. He tackled him to the ground and threw punch after punch so hard that his knuckles were bleeding. Lucy quickly untied the sack and pulled out the beaten up Happy.

"Happy! Happy! Are you alright! Hey open your eyes!"

With a heavy breath Happy tightened his eyes then slowly opened them. The sight of a worried Lucy made him smile.

"Y-You look like an old lady Lucy!"

"Thank goodness Happy" Lucy brought him into a hug. Natsu started walking over to Lucy and Natsu when out of nowhere lighting struck Capricorn sending him back to the spirit world. Lucy Happy and Natsu darted their heads to the direction it came from.

"Looks like I've underestimated you all" The leader of the bandits said as he walked closer to Happy and Lucy.

"Stay the hell away from them" Natsu growled through his teeth as he started running towards her, only to be struck by lighting and fall to the ground.

"I see it now… your greatest weakness is this girl and cat, Dragon slayer."

"No! Lucy! Happy!" Natsu stood to his feet the same time the red haired man charged up his lighting. The sight of the quick lightning bolt caused Lucy to freeze in her spot. It was just coming so fast there was to time to react. This was it for Happy and Lucy…

She closed her eyes tight and waited to feel the electrifying pain, but it never came. Lucy opened one eye and they both widened at the sight of Natsu standing in front of her and Happy getting hit instead.

Though it only lasted a second, it felt like the whole world stopped just so Happy and Lucy was forced to watch it for eternity.

Lucy's eyes watered up and she screamed his name as he fell to the floor. Lucy let go of Happy and was about to run to Natsu who was breathing heavily, but he protested.

"Happy! Huff please… g-grab Lucy and huff fly out of here" Natsu clutched his side.

"Natsu" Happy mumbled

"What about you Natsu? Happy can carry us both!" Lucy said.

"N-No… there is no way this guy will let us all go... I will distract him you go" Natsu stated as he weakly stood back up. Lucy took a step forward but gasped she felt something grab her shirt and pull her into the air. She quickly craned her head over her shoulder to see Happy flying away without even looking back.

"What are you doing Happy put me down Natsu needs us" Lucy tried squirming free but Happy held as tight as he could.

"Natsu! Natsuuu! Natttsssssuuuuuu" Lucy cried as she extended her hand to try and reach Natsu who was getting further and further away.

Natsu took a deep breath as he felt his heart grow heavy. He quickly shook it off and got into battle stance.

When Natsu was completely out of sight Lucy darted her head towards Happy to say something, but her mouth glued shut when she saw tears streaming down the side of his face. She lifted her eye brows then turned her head back to face forward; she too began to weep again.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Idiot, Idiot, Idiot" Lucy cried harder in her hand. When she felt a small tap on her leg, she quickly opened her eyes to look down to see a worried Happy.

"Lucy?" Happy mumbled

"Happy"

"It's going to be okay…" Happy said as his own eyes filled with tears. Lucy breathed in and picked Happy up and held him in a tight embrace.

The two sobbed to each other for a while before breaking apart due to roaring stomachs. Happy narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"How can my tummy be hungry at a time like this?"

"Well it would make sense we haven't eaten since this morning! How about some fish?"

* * *

 **What do you guys think should I continue it?**

 **Thanks for reading ^/** w/^

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey every one happy Thursday! Here is the update I promised!**

 **(Happy NaLu-week to all Nalu fans out there!)**

 **Personally I like the way this chapter came out XD I hope you feel the**

 **same way about it.**

 **I am going on a trip Tuesday and I won't be back until next Monday so I don't think I will**

 **be able to do an update on either of my stories until the following Thursday when I get back**

 **You can hold off till then right?** (╥﹏╥)

 **That's all I have to say!**

 **Enjoy!** ｡◕‿‿◕｡

* * *

The next day Lucy and Happy walked to the guild to report back from their mission. When they arrived, they couldn't help to noticed all the quick gazes, and whispering.

Lucy and Happy finally made it to the bar, where Mira flashed them both a kind smile. She then opened her eyes and searched around, her smile never resting until she asked the question everyone was itching to know.

"Where is Natsu?"

Lucy's eyes dropped to the counter that rested in front of her, while happy forced a smile.

"Natsu is still doing the mission" Happy answered

"We got ambushed so many times, it was too much for Happy and I!" Lucy added.

"Natsu knew we were at our limit so he asked us to leave so he could distract them" Happy mumbled.

There was a moment of silence before a stern feminine voice was heard, hollering something from a nearby table.

"Where was your mission exactly Lucy"

Lucy craned her head over at the table where the voice came from.

Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla were sitting, and listening to Happy and Lucy's story.

As soon as Happy caught glimpse of Carla, he flew over to the white exceed and sat next to her.

"It was on the outskirts of Hargeon town" Lucy and Happy said simultaneously

"That is ways away; we should leave right away to give him some back up!" Erza said rising to her feet.

"I-I can heal him if he is injured" Wendy squeaked.

"Well you all have fun… I will just-"

Gray was cut off by an intense glare from Erza. He let sweat pour down from his face to his shoulders, feeling his heart beat faster; he knew he had no choice. With a heavy sigh he rubbed the back of his head and agreed to go.

With all them agreeing, the next train that came for that town they quickly went aboard.

 **XOXOXO**

Lucy and Happy lead the way to where they last saw Natsu. As they searched around for a while, Wendy let out a loud cry causing Erza and Gray to rush to her side.

Wendy shockingly pointed to a sharp pointed rock.

It was holding Natsu's scarf.

"Natsu-san would never go anywhere without his scarf" Wendy placed a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sure there is an explanation for this" Erza clenched her fist.

Gray walked over and picked up the beaten up scarf.

"It has holes in it! It must have been a big fight" Carla spoke.

The four friends slowly made their way to Lucy, who was still calling out for Natsu. Feeling the tap on her shoulder Lucy's whole body perked up and she spun around.

"Nat- huh? Everyone?" Lucy lifted a brow at their serious expressions.

Gray carefully handed Lucy Natsu's scarf. Happy and Lucy both observed it for a second before feeling their bodies go numb.

"T-This…" Lucy trailed of and played with the cloth.

"Natsu's scarf, no way he'd leave this behind" Happy rested on Lucy's head.

"N-No! This can mean anything right?! Maybe the leader tried to get away but Natsu wouldn't let him! Maybe they're in a chase right now" Lucy denied every nerve in her body that said otherwise.

"Lucy" Erza placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay"

"What are you talking about? I'll bet Natsu is already home by now!" Lucy smiled as she started walking back.

The four friends looked at each other with sad expressions before sighing and following the cheerful blonde.

 **xoxoxo**

Hours turned into days and days turned into months; since the encounter with the bandits. From all the sympathy looks Lucy receives from everyone at the guild she can tell that everyone secretly believes that Natsu was dead.

Not letting that effect Lucy's mood too much.

Though her faith in Natsu coming come was growing weaker and weaker by the days; Lucy recently decided with what little faith she has left; Natsu is still alive somewhere out there. So until he comes home she will carry on with her life and keep waiting even if she becomes an old woman.

 **XOXOXO**

Lucy walked down the street leading to her apartment with her celestial spirit, plue following her. Happy was spending some time with Wendy and Carl, so Lucy decided it was a good idea to just go home for the day and maybe work on her story since she has a day to relax because her rent wasn't due.

As soon as she walked into her bedroom she couldn't help the sinking feeling in her chest. She viewed her dark room for a moment before she flicked on the lights. Lucy's eyes softened while memories of Natsu breaking in appeared. She let out a silent sigh when it was over before speaking.

"It's been six months plue"

"Pun Puun?"

"Yeah I can't believe it either."

"Puun"

"It sure is quite around here without him around ya know? No one fights as much at the guild. Plus, there is extra food in my apartment since he isn't wolfing it all" Lucy turned to smile at Plue

"Well thanks for keeping me company plue! I would like to be alone for a while alright?"

"Pun Punn…" and with that Plue disappears leaving Lucy standing in her room alone.

Lucy walked to her bathroom; the only place she could just escape everything for a while.

 **XOXOXO**

"I'm worried about Lu-chan…" Levy stated walking up to Erza, Gray, and Gajeel.

"Bunny girl? What's there do be worried about Shrimp?"

Levy sat down at the table next to Gajeel and rested her head down.

"I don't know but ever since… well you know… the whole thing with Natsu... She leaves the guild extra early and she is just so distant" Levy sighed

"Do you think she is still in denial about his death?" Erza asked

"I know she is! Every time I try to bring it up that we need to have a funeral she just brushes it off with a laugh and walks away" Gray stated.

"Salamander really means a lot to that bunny girl?"

"Of course they're best friends! They do almost everything together! I can't imagine losing someone that close to me" Levy answered

"Well can't we just have a secret funeral; one Bunny girl doesn't know about?"

"We can't do that! When a member of Fairy Tail dies, everyone from the guild should be there… and what would happen if Lucy ever found out" Erza pointed out.

The four sigh in anguish then Erza stands to her feet and looks at Levy.

"Why don't we go pay her a visit?"

"And do what exactly?" Levy asked

"I don't know girl things to take her mind off some things. Make her realize she still has friends who care about her."

"That's a good idea Erza" Levy smiled.

 **XOXOXO**

Still in the comfort of her hot bath, Lucy was moments away from falling asleep until she heard a loud crash coming from her bedroom.

The blonde lost every bit of heavy, drowsiness as she rushed her eyes open.

Shifting her head to look at her bathroom door, Lucy quickly regretted not locking it;

Lucy jumped out of her cooling down water, and wrapped a towel around her body. She strolled quietly to her bathroom door to put her ear against it. Maybe she was just hearing things.

The sound of footsteps answered her thoughts, practically making Lucy jump out of her skin.

'Why did I have to send plue away' she sobbed in her mind.

 _'_ _My key pouch is on my desk near my bed… so if I open this door and run fast enough I can get to my keys and get help'_

Lucy nodded to herself and slowly turned the door knob, swinging it open without a sound.

She peeked out the door and slowly inched away from the bathroom. When her key pouch came into view she beamed slightly and looked around once more.

Once she was in the clear she quickly hurried to her desk, but before she got there a figure in a black cape with the hood up walked in front of her path.

Lucy quickly tried bringing her running to a stop but she was going to fast she crashed right into the figure causing them both to fall to the ground.

Lucy quickly pulled away from the figure and scurried to the other side of the room gripping her towel tightly so it wouldn't fall.

Unable to speak Lucy just watched as the figure got back to their feet, shifting their head to look at Lucy. Chills quickly ran down the blonde's spine as she strained her eyes to try and see the face that was hidden in the shadows of the hood.

"W-Who are you?" Lucy managed to squeak out.

The figure took a step closer and continued to stare at Lucy, making her squirm a little. Then in the next instant the figure jumped out the window.

Lucy stood up and ran to her window but the figure was already out of sight.

Lucy shifted away from her window and sat stumped on her bed. Almost jumping out of her skin when she heard a knock on the door, Lucy heaved herself off her bed and made her way to her door.

Peeping out of her mini peep hole, Lucy could feel her heavy body lift when she saw two of her friends.

"Hey Levy! Hey Erza" Lucy greeted while she opened the door.

"Hey Lu-chan! Huh did you just get out of the bath"

Lucy looked down forgetting she was wrapped in a towel. Seeing how it was just Levy and Erza, Lucy over react.

"Y-Yeah"

"Well we miss you Lu-chan"

"Miss me? I was just at th-"

Erza cut Lucy off

"That's not what she means"

"Huh oh sorry, what do you mean?"

Levy breathed before speaking again.

"You've been so distant from everyone ever since err… well ever since your encounter with those bandits six months ago."

"I have not been distant" Lucy quickly denied.

"Lucy, we know it's hard… we all don't want to believe it either… but Natsu-"

"Look I have to get dressed okay" Lucy avoided the subject and giggled as she walked to her room.

Erza and Levy looked at each other then watched Lucy walk back towards her room.

"I see what Gray means when he tries to bring Natsu up" Erza commented walking in the apartment

"Poor Lu-chan it must be so hard for her" Levy mumbled as she shut the apartment door behind her and walked with Erza to Lucy's bedroom.

"Hey Lu-chan did you eat anything yet?"

Lucy looked at her friends and shook her head. Levy then smiled and made her way to her kitchen.

"Hey Lucy… You know we all care about you" Erza began

Lucy remained silent as she got dressed.

"We all know it's hard… but if you keep hiding yourself from those who want to help. The only one that's going to hurt in the end is you"

Tears started to prickle in Lucy's eyes but she forced them back.

"You know you can't deny it forever"

"I… I know…" Lucy spoke.

Erza watched the blonde face her completely then start again.

"I know I can't deny it forever… but I don't care! I'm not giving up hope. Everyday people give me the same look that I am crazy, because I still believe he is alive. Even if he's not, wouldn't it be better to just believe that he is; until we have proof like his body?! In my mind I'm almost convinced he is dead! That's all that ever runs through my head! And it's painful, yes… but sometimes I question if I should really believe it… because what I feel it in my heart… is that Natsu is still alive… I can't explain why I feel this way but I don't want to give up hope just because months go by… I won't give up hope even if years go by. Natsu is my best friend and… I know he is still here with us… I just wish someone would share the belief with me… because what does that say to Natsu? He is just weak because he died? You know Natsu well enough too Erza, Natsu doesn't go down easily… so I believe in him all the way! I will wait for him to come home so we can do missions together again.

"Lucy…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone happy Thursday :D**

 **Well you did it you all survived two weeks. I had a great trip,**

 **wish it didn't have to end** ( ಥـْـِـِـِـْಥ)

 **but I guess I am happy to be home :D**

 **Well I won't make you wait any longer!** **enjoy the next chapter**

* * *

Lucy decided to go to Fairy tail and take on a small mission; turns out someone would pay a good amount of money just to have this secret basket delivered to the outskirts of Magnolia.

Lucy happily strolled down the familiar street. Despite having to carry a heavy basket, Lucy was thrilled she was able to find a mission so easy that paid enough to cover this month's rent.

Reaching the outskirts of Magnolia Lucy placed the tan basket down, and then looked around for an older lady the requester specified.

Upon seeing no person within miles Lucy let out a hefty sigh, just as she went to sit under a tree, a figure quickly popped out of the trees and snatched the basket before Lucy could even blink.

"Hey!" Lucy cried jerking her hand to her hip.

"What the?" Lucy looked to her side and noticed her whip and keys were gone.

"Looking for these" a deep voice came from up in a tree.

Lucy shot her head up and focused on the dark haired man who held her keys, whip and the basket.

"Give them back you jerk" Lucy shouted.

"I don't think so! Thanks for the gifts" The man shouted as he jumped off the tree, landing on the hard ground safely then taking off into a fast sprint. Lucy shouted again and took off after the guy. As hard as Lucy tried, she could only growl in frustration upon seeing the man get further and further.

As soon as he was almost out of sight, Lucy was forced to come to a dead stop, when she saw a familiar black coated figure appear out of nowhere and knock down the running man with a single kick. The blonde quickly made her way over to the strangers, keeping a reasonable distance; observing the figures stance and body type, it was obvious that this person was a man as well, so Lucy prepared herself in fighting stance to get her belongings back.

To Lucy's surprise; the person who hid under the cape's hood, strolled a few feet away from where she was standing. Before Lucy could even blink, the figure extended his arms as far as they would let him then waited for Lucy to take her things.

Without a second thought, Lucy grabbed and clipped her whip and keys back to her hip very relieved to have them back. The man turned his back and started to walk away.

"W-Wait a minute!" The blonde hollered angrily as she put the basket down, reaching her hand to put on his shoulder. However Lucy's clumsiness got the better of her, for she tripped over a rock, tugging at the man's cape causing the hood to fall down while she fell to her knees.

"Ouch that really hurt" Lucy sobbed as she placed a hand on her ankle. Lucy looked up and her eyes squinted; she could have sworn she saw familiar pink hair. Of course she couldn't be sure since the man was quick to put the hood back up.

The man turned back towards Lucy and grabbed her small wrist. Lucy's heart sunk to her stomach as she caught a whiff of a fiery scent. Before the man had time to yank Lucy to her feet, the blonde placed both hands on the hood and yanked it down revealing the figures face.

In that instant, Lucy's whole body went numb; she still had her hands tightly gripped on the black hood as she stared into the obsidian eyes. Natsu's eyes went wide, and he was quick to redirect his eyes as if he was ashamed he got caught.

After a few silent seconds Lucy managed to let go of his hood and feel back to sit on her back legs. She could feel tears prickle her eye balls causing her sight to become blurry, as the tears made their way to the edges of her eyelid.

"N-Natsu" She squeaked out in a dreadfully, dry and low voice

Natsu still hid his focus from her as he ducked his head lowly into his cape.

"Uh… Hey Luce"

And with that Lucy threw her arms around his neck pulling him into a tight hug. Natsu's body stiffened as the scent of Vanilla-Strawberry entered his nostrils, and though Natsu didn't hug Lucy back, he could feel the girl tremble with overcome joy.

"Natsuu!" Lucy buried her face in his shoulder.

The hug was a long one, but neither of them cared. When Lucy finally finished crying she pulled herself together and slowly shifted her body to look at Natsu, who finally decided to meet her eyes.

"Where were you all this time?" Lucy asked fighting back more tears that were forming

"This isn't the place to talk 'bout it"

"Why not?"

"It's just not, okay?" He snapped.

Lucy lowered her eyes to the ground and stood to her feet.

"I'm sorry Luce I didn't mean to freak out like that… I just" Natsu paused and exhaled. He looked around the area before standing to his feet and throwing his hood back over his head.

"Can we go somewhere more private… like your apartment?"

Lucy took a moment to examine his, once again hidden features.

"Sure" Lucy sighed under her breath.

"Okay I will meet you there" Natsu spoke before disappearing.

The women gaped at the spot he was just standing in with puzzlement. He sure did know how to make an entrance and exit when he wanted too. Lucy couldn't help but get a little angry with him, here they were reunited after all this time, and he is acting all distant and strange. The blonde didn't spend much time wondering why it bothered her more than it should have; instead she just let out another sigh before turning her body toward the direction of her apartment. She picked up her basket and began walking. Only managing to take three or four steps before realization hit her:

"Wait a minute… I have to finish my mission."

Lucy cursed under her breath at Natsu who was toying with her mind at the moment. Shaking it off quickly, Lucy got back on the original path.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Lucy hastily paced back to her apartment; though she was still a little upset with the way Natsu acted, she couldn't help but to get a jolt of excitement every time she thought of Natsu waiting at her apartment for her, the thought alone was enough to make her walk turn into a slow jog.

Lucy rushed into her apartment, but stopped right before her bedroom door. The blonde took a deep breath and tried calming her increased heart rate due to running. After a moment or two, Lucy was able to calmly stroll in her room.

A sudden wave of disappointment washed over the girl as she noticed the dark room. She flicked on her bedroom lights and saw no Natsu. Finding herself sighing yet again, she marched over and dropped her butt on her bed grumpily.

"Yo Lucy" a deep voice came from behind her, triggering the girl's color to drain from her body leaving her as white as a ghost. She yelped then dove a few feet away from her bed, turning around to face the sound, her panic went down a level, seeing Natsu remove his cape's hood.

"Naaatsuu! Why the hell are you climbing through my window?" Lucy hissed as her eyes bulged out of her head.

The curvy blonde couldn't deny that somewhere deep, deep down, she liked and missed yelling at Natsu to stop entering through her window.

"Well how else am I supposed to get in?" He asked innocently

"Hm I dunno, let's see, Oh yeah through the door!" She hissed again.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders while he positioned himself crisscross on Lucy's soft bed.

"What took ya so long to get home anyway?"

"What? You just got here how would you know if it took me a while to get home or not" Lucy lifted a brow.

"I've been here for two hours outside of your window"

"Two hours? Why didn't you just come in?"

"Ya weren't home yet, so I thought I should just wait for ya"

"Seriously?! That's never stopped you before"

Natsu shrugged it off again, getting off the bed and and eyeing up her room.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your room is a mess" Natsu stated as he picked up a pink laced bra.

"S-Shut up jerk!" Lucy blushed as she quickly snatched her bra back and placed it in a nearby hamper

"Why is your room so messy anyway?"

"It's not that bad!"

"You have clothes all over the floor"

"It's four or five things! It's not all over the floor! Besides I bet your room is worse" Lucy growled as she picked up her clothes and threw them in the hamper.

"Doubt it"

"Hmpf! This is how you treat people you haven't seen in six months?!"

"It's only been six months? It feels a lot longer than that"

Lucy shot him a questionable look but before she could say anything there was a knock on her door distracting her from her thoughts. Natsu's eyes widened and he dove back on her bed.

"Lucy! Please whatever you do! Don't let anyone know I am here!"

"What? Why not? Everyone will be thrilled that you're back!"

"I don't care! No one needs to know! KAY?!

Lucy knitted his brows then shrugged as she walked to her door. Opening it slowly Lucy smiled seeing, Wendy Carla, and Happy.

"Hi Lucy-san" Wendy greeted shyly

"Hey Wendy, what brings you here?"

"Well, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Happy, Carla and I were on our way into town to go shopping and we wanted to know if you wanted to come along"

"Shopping in town!? Boy would I love to come!" Lucy beamed excitedly.

"Great so then you will come with us?"

Lucy was just about to accept when she remembered she had 'company'. Lucy bit her lip and inhaled.

"I would like to, really I would. But I can't go sorry"

"Oh why not?"

"I just got home from a single mission and I am pretty tired I think I want to rest. Maybe we can do it again some other time"

"Yeah of course! Sleep well Lucy-san!" Wendy smiled

Lucy smiled one last time before closing her door and walking back to her room. When her eyes landed on an anxious Natsu, Lucy lifted a brow and parted her lips to speak.

"Okay what was all that about?"

"What?"

"Why don't you want any of your friends to know you're alright?"

"Because they don't need to know"

"What? Of course they do Natsu! They miss you a lot!"

"I know that, you don't think I miss them too! Why do you think I came back?"

Lucy's heart dropped a little and she tilted her head a bit to the side. Natsu let out a sigh and closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose lightly. He repositioned himself on Lucy's bed so that his legs formed a rhombus shape.

"Yes, I was away all this time on purpose. In fact I wasn't even supposed to come near Fairy Tail ever again. I swore to myself that if I ever did come back I wouldn't let anyone see me."

"But why Natsu!? Everyone else keeps trying to make me believe your dead."

"That's what I wanted them to believe"

"Why?! It doesn't make any sense!"

"It makes perfect sense if it's for the safety of everyone in the guild"

Lucy knitted her eye brows and bit her lower lip in confusion.

"Those men weren't just ordinary enemies. They are members of a secret guild, which all the members focus their time and energy on training or hunting dragons and dragon slayers. If anyone stands in their path they waste no time to annihilate them. They don't care about anything and will stop at nothing until they or the dragon slayer has fallen."

"D-Dragon hunters?" Lucy muffled out.

" _My bonds are my greatest weakness._ I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me, if I don't have bonds then I won't have a weakness, so after Happy took off with you I decided to train alone, sleep alone, and do everything alone"

"So that's it?! You just decided to end the bonds with your friends because you don't want weakness?!" Lucy growled

"No, I'm not ending them, more like putting them to the side for a while. At least until I am able to defeat the hunters."

Lucy rolled her eyes then turned her back to Natsu. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Most importantly she didn't know if she should be angry or glad with him. He was just looking out for everyone but she couldn't help but to have the feeling that he was making the wrong choice.

Natsu stood up from Lucy's bed and walked up behind her. It wasn't until Lucy felt Natsu's hot breath and smelt his intoxicating fiery scent that made her turn around. As soon as Lucy faced Natsu, her eyes widened a bit from the sudden closeness he was to her. Lucy looked up at the boy who stood only inches away.

"W-What is it?" Lucy stuttered.

"Lucy…" Natsu began in a whisper

"Everyone else thought I was dead… why didn't you?"

Lucy looked down and started playing with her thumbs. Fighting back a blush that threatened to appear Lucy took a breath and spoke softly.

"Well, you're Natsu, someone who doesn't go down quite easily, you're strong, and if I believed you were dead even for a second… That would be like a huge slap in the face for you. It would mean I didn't believe in you"

Natsu's cheeks turned pink and he turned his head to the side to hide it.

"You're such a weirdo Lucy!"

"What?! I am not!"

"Are too" Natsu stuck his tongue out.

Lucy was quick to mimic him and stick her tongue out too.

a few minutes of silents go by and Lucy used the time to think for a the blonde placed her fist into her open palm.

"Hey, if you don't want anyone knowing you're you. Then why not just wear a disguise?"

"A disguise?" Natsu echoed again


End file.
